


A Hero Reborn / Rebirth of a Hero

by FireAlphaWolf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Added As I Go, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlphaWolf/pseuds/FireAlphaWolf
Summary: What happens if Percy changed the outcome of the war and instead he died to save Luke? How and Why he did that are Secrets that will be shown into light as new prophesies and quests await the remaining heroesI couldn't decide the title...





	1. Author Note / Notices

Hello peoples,

FAWolf here and I was thinking why dont i abandon Undertale and join PJO and HOO?

"Nah" was my answer, but I am still thrilled and excited to throw something around. So instead of throwing things like lamps and mugs and phones. I decided to throw some stories/chapters out and see what happens...

 

And I am working on the first chapter rightttttttt now! To cure my boredom I decided to write a AN (Author's Note for those lovely people who just came into AO3(Archive Of Our Own) and don't know some words that authors in AO3 love to use)

 

"This is gonna fail" -FAWolf famous last words,

PS: hopefully not  _last_ words....

PSS: I also hope i can write longer chapters, than before...............................

 


	2. When The Deal Is Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before Kronos' defeat and a small bit afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, this took me more than i wanted it to take......  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> Most titles will not make any sense but they will later on!  
> (Words: 1886)

* * *

 

Percy’s POV

* * *

 

I knew what I had to do Riptide in my hand as hard as I could I threw it at the boy with the blond hair, who faced Annabeth while I had to face his back. He son of Hermes was being controlled by Kronos, unfortunately for us him being one of our friends made it difficult to put him down.

Either he predickted (ha I went there) it or pure luck, he sidestepped the bronze sword with ease. The sword was thrown at Luke but since the demigod being possessed by an evil titan, is now out of the way the only thing in its trajectory was… Annabeth.

The Bronze imbedded itself into her shoulder with a squelch, for a moment Annabeth’s system was taken over adrenaline. But the rushing feeling through her body started to fade, her nerves were fighting her brain by sending many, _many_ impulses that were screaming her to do something _anything!_

When finally, the impulses reached her brain. She screamed, with a pained expression that is very hard to describe. It was a mix of so many emotions that even I couldn’t tell them apart, but even if I couldn’t understand I was still hit full force of what I… No…. What Luke did…

She fell onto the floor, on her side, with her eyes quickly closing. Consciousness fading.

I was angered beyond belief. Picking up the cursed blade that was thrown to the side in the middle of the fight I charged Luke when his back was turned.

* * *

 

Third Person POV

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Luke seeing what happen to Annabeth. He couldn’t believe it. Annabeth was supposed to be protected, that…. That is what _he._ Lord Kronos promised to Luke. So Luke did the only possible thing, make it as hard as possible for Kronos to enjoy freedom from his golden sarcophagus. Fight Back.

Luke/Kronos barely registered when the half polished and half rusted blade went past the curse that made him partly invincible. They (Luke/Kronos) winced when the blade sank into their (L/K) flesh. With the force of a charging demigod behind the blade, the blade shattered their spine as it went deeper Luke’s mouth opened to let out a scream, a howl of agony was bouncing off the marble walls. Except, the agony was doubled. One was a young male’s while the other was a Titan’s, both of the voices combined would send fear into anyone in the vicinity. Making them run for the hills faster and faster, only if there was someone there in the first place.

But there was. Percy stood there pushing the blade deeper with his hands using some of his own weight to push it in further. He (Percy) ignored their (Luke’s and Kronos’) screams, fighting the urge to run.

Unfortunately, for them (Luke&Kronos) the blade successfully went further into Luke’s flesh, piercing his oesophagus. Right above the organ that kept him alive every second, his heart. Quickly the blade was retracted to leave a gaping wound that would surely lead to their (L&K) death.

Percy’s breath hitched as he held up a hand to his chest, right where his heart was. Taking a few steps back from the soon to be dead boy and Titan, Percy turned around and tried to walk towards the nearest pillar to support himself. By some chance he stumbled and fell to his knees blade in hand as blood started to collect in his lung, before he fell his head turned to look at Annabeth’s motionless body.

The blade was burning in his dead hands, fusing with his skin and flesh of his hand. The blood in his lungs now overflew as it can be easily told as blood started pouring out of his dead lips, marking everything nearby in a deep red as the blood now formed on the floor as a puddle of soon to be dead blood cells.

Percy has died a hero of Olympus.

Right at that moment the ground rumpled and shook, a few loose pieces of the roof fell with a decent crash revealing some light through the hole, moonlight. Moments later Luke released his last breath, with it came black smoke. It seemed to seep from his mouth and some pushed its way through and out of his nose.

The air crackled from the power the smoke held, it twisted and twitched in the air for a few moments before being pulled in one spot. It was now the size of a basketball. It was glowing and reeking darkness and evil.

Footsteps echoed from the marble floor, as a dark figure approached the room now filled to the brim with death. As the figure approached more details became visible from the light that shone from the hole in the ceiling. A black cloak ( [https://i.ebayimg.com/thumbs/images/m/mNhTaF3r3p4xfpgrAia1DYw/s-l225.jpg](https://i.ebayimg.com/thumbs/images/m/mNhTaF3r3p4xfpgrAia1DYw/s-l225.jpg%20) this is as close as I could find) covered every inch of the figure, honestly it looked like a reaper. A chin was poking out from underneath the cloak but it was covered by something leathery. A mask of sorts perhaps, the breathing of this creature was surely restricted _severely_. The body of whomever or whatever it is was slim but fairly normal at the same time, weird right? Most noticeable thing about the figure was how it was walking, back straight, head up, alert, commanding and loud steps that easily echoed.

As a hand reached out of the cloak it was wielding a blade that can be counted as either Silver or Celestial Bronze or even Stygian Iron, maybe it was one of the very _very_ few weapons that were created of multiple mythical metals.

It stepped into a defending position while it tested the blade on the smoke that was currently the size increased and looked like it was drawing in the darkness from the air around it. The blade swept through the smoke not harming it in any way, then the blade changed colour to that of blood red. The blade whizzed through once again but this time there was a permanent cut in the smoke, a deep chuckle can be herd as well as a dark and terrifying scream of pure agony. In less than a few seconds the blade made multiple calculated cuts in the smoke separating it into 6 pieces.

One part of the smoke seemed to be dragged into the blade turning it from blood red to a mortal like steel but there was a shimmer of darkness around it now. The figure then sheathed the sword into a belt underneath the cloak, before once again reaching a hand out with multiple empty vials. The smoke seemed dormant now, since a part of it was gone also it became obedient as the smoke separated into each of the vials except for one piece.

When the vials were tucked away into a secret pocket a scythe made of Stygian Iron appeared into the Reaper’s hand. It glowed darkly as all light, except one the moonlight, was sucked into the darkness of the metal. It reeked of death, destruction and The Underworld. The last piece of the titan went into the blade reluctantly but eventually submitted. The room went even darker, even when one would think no more light can vanish from the room.

Moments later the Reaper seemed to relax when it noticed that it was tense, the scythe disappeared with the tension in its muscles. Since there were no threats in the vicinity it stepped forward into the moonlight sighing as The Reaper seemed to enjoy bathing in the light reflected by the moon.

When it looked up to the moon it was exactly above it to ensure that most of the light came into the room. The reaper relaxed even more then it began to slouch, the shoulders fell forward a little while it loosened it’s back a little so it’s back now was curved forward instead of straight like it was before. Few seconds later it looked down noticing the one corpse and two _soon to be corpses,_ with one already a shell of what it used to be before, on the ground.

It walked over to Luke, its walking was sloppy like of a lazy careless drunk. Minus the alcohol. Obviously. The Reaper lazily kicked the son of Hermes before nodding its head, turning and walking to Annabeth. It promptly shook her shoulders afterwards sighing with disappointment and tiny sparks of anger. Before spinning on its feet to turn to Percy as it strode towards Percy’s motionless carcass with newfound vigour, as it’s body language got serious. Similar to ‘commanding and threatening’ body language but less violence and bloodthirst and more demanding with eyes that seemed to calculate every inch of the carcass in front of it with cold eyes.

Growling loudly as it didn’t find what it searched for but it did see the large burn bark across his whole palm, it was black and tar like. The hand was in a position of it clucking something, like a handle.

An even deeper growl was released by the Reaper that echoed throughout the whole building and its surroundings. The threateningly deep growl was herd by the nearby gods and goddesses currently charging up the halls. Some were shocked and either stopped and gasped or looked around shockingly, others felt it as a threat to their authority and power (Ares, Zeus, Poseidon). But two sensed something off about it, like it was muffled, masked even, by something. It clicked in their heads Athena, with her knowledge, Ares, because he has seen and heard of the thing that was changing the soundwaves, and Hades, knowing that growl from anywhere instantly knew who it was but was too shocked by this turn of events to say or do anything.

Ares being him and his godly pride as the god of war accepted the growl as a challenge, for some strange reason he felt something spark inside of him… Something animalistic. He roared back, his roar had less echo but more threatening with a sprinkle of promise to bring pain.

The Reaper easily heard the roar as it echoed through the empty marble halls, followed by Ares charging up them (the halls) his footsteps being almost as loud as thunder as his feet sent cracks upon the unsteady ceiling. The Reaper’s eyes momentarily had a pink tint to them but disappeared as fast as it appeared. As Ares charged he weaved in between a huge amount of corridors and doors confusing the rest of the deities to where he went off to.

When Ares kicked down the entrance door his sword out ready for combat, as his eye fell on the cloaked figure with silver eyes. To him it was feminine, shorter and more agile than him. Unfortunately for our most loved character (Ares) the cracks he made beforehand were very close to breaking apart the ceiling, it just needed one more little push. A roar a little weaker than Ares’ was sent from The Reaper as a threat and an apology. The ceiling shook as Ares had one last look at the figure before it flashed away leaving metallic feathers in its wake.

The poor ceiling from being abused too much by demigods and deities alike collapsed. Right on top of the _barely_ alive heroes and Ares.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...  
> Anyway most OC's in here will be just to thicken the plot and will only be in for a short moment, but some will stay or will return later.  
> This took me longer than i want to admit...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways if you want a ship in this story tell me in the description and i will see what i can do!


End file.
